Scythe Meets RWBY
by SCYTHETHEHUMANOID
Summary: What was a normal day at Beacon Academy changed when their universe was introduced to a being of pure, unlimited power. But this man named Scythe ends up changing their world in strange ways. Now as a teacher for his own class, Scythe will shape the futures of the students he meets. But will it be enough to change their destiny? Rated M for scenes that contain violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! How are you? I know I said I would do Scythe meets One Piece but I decided against it due to how long the series is going to be. So for now I will just stick with this. This will be the first chapter though. I will release a second story called A Hero's Scythe telling you all more about Scythe himself.**

 **But without further ado, Scythe Meets RWBY Chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Scythe Meets RWBY**

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone clapped as Nora let out an outstanding burp. You could easily tell that it came from the gut from how loud it was. Though the clapping was interrupted by Miss Xiao-Long crashing through the ceiling and crushing a nearby table, only to get up a second later with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Honesty, the amount of trouble this group caused was exponential. Glynda sighed as she adjusted the glasses on her face. She supposed they deserved some praise for how much they contribute to the defeats of the White Fang.

But not now.

Right now they needed some punishment for not only disturbing the peace, but for wrecking the whole of the cafeteria. It would be one thing to have a normal food fight, as she could put the cleaning staff to duty and just give them detention. But destroying an entire lunch room with nothing but watermelons and turkeys was a different story entirely. It not only meant that she had to clean up everything, but that the amount of food used would leave the school on shortage for an entire week! She supposed that wasn't all that surprising coming from these two team, as they somehow always managed to get something destroyed in the process of anything they were doing.

Her grip on her weapon tightened on her side as she prepared to punish these students with a much deserved round of-

"Let it go," came a familiar voice from behind her, as well as a soft hand on the shoulder. She let out a sigh as she relaxed a bit. How could Ozpin be so calm and unnerving when it comes to the actions of his students? Wait, no that was a stupid question. With how long she had known Ozpin she had also known how long he had been lazy with doing his work as headmaster. It was her job to whip these children into shape and prepare them for the real world, whether the whipping be metaphorical or not.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," she responded.

"And they will be. But right now they are still children." He paused for a moment as they looked at the eight students that were covered head to toe in literally every food item in the room. "So why not let them play the part." Ozpin let go of her shoulder and turned around, heading towards the door where Sun and Neptune stood patiently to greet their classmates.

"Yang! Why are you soaking wet?!" Miss Schnee yelled at her teammate, grabbing everyone's attention. Said student looked over her body and noticed how damp her clothing actually was, before scratching the back of her head.

"Well it was pretty cloudy up there." she answered with a shrug. Everyone but Miss Schnee seemed to agree with that idea. She crossed her arms and stared at her fellow classmate.

"What do you mean cloudy?" she asked. "My scroll says it's supposed to be sunny today!" Miss Xiao-Long gave her an annoyed look and raised her eyebrows.

"Sunny doesn't mean cloudless Ice Queen." she snapped back, causing Miss Schnee's face to turn into a scowl.

"Um, my scroll says it's supposed to be sunny with no clouds whatsoever." Mister Wukong interrupted before a fight broke out, causing Miss Schnee's face to turn smug.

"Guys it's weather," Miss Belladonna spoke up, "It's always changing." The students seemed to agree with her about it and dismissed the entire ordeal, with the exception of a particular white-haired girl, who seemed to think it strange. But before anyone could move, thunder shook the entirety of the cafeteria, causing everyone go off balance, even Ozpin, whom had yet to leave the area.

"What was that?" Miss Rose asked, a hint of fright in her voice. Everyone seemed to be staring through the hole in the ceiling and looking outside. Glynda walked up as well and to her surprise the sky was almost pitch black. The clouds were moving at incredible speeds, she would have to guess an easy 75 miles per hour. She stood in that spot for a second before patching up the hole.

"We should warn the students." Glynda suggested, causing Ozpin to turn to her with his mug still in hand. "A sudden storm like this could prove disastrous." The headmaster seemed to ponder on the proposition for a second. But before he could give his thoughts another, more forceful burst of thunder shook the large room once more. Once everyone got balanced again Ozpin turned to her and gave a quick nod. "Come along students. We need to get everyone back to their dorms," she told the two-and-a-half teams behind her, who all nodded instantaneously. They knew better than to deny her of all people.

They all headed towards the doors at a brisk pace, Ozpin in the lead. They opened and left the mess hall and immediately noticed something very obvious.

The clouds were swirling.

Apparently clouds from every direction were gathering at a single point and making the entire storm swirl in the process. Glynda looked at the skies and saw how there was no light anywhere. The sun had been obstructed from their vision for as far as the eye could see. The clouds kept gathering and the wind started to pick up, now being able to lift small object off the ground. Everyone had blocked the wind with one arm and looked around for students. There were quite a few people running back to safety in the buildings, but some people were having a harder time. There were some others just standing and trying to film and even some people just standing and staring.

The winds were getting heavier and heavier every second. The alarm started to sound, telling everyone who wasn't inside or seeking shelter to do so. More thunder rang out, even bigger than last time. The vibrations were too much, even for Ozpin, as everyone fell to one knee. The winds were now strong enough to rip branches off of trees. Debris was flying at them, hitting them in various places on the body. None if it was enough to cause harm due to their aura, but that wasn't going to be the case for much longer. Ozpin got up, still holding an arm out, though no longer carrying his mug, and turned to face them.

"We must get to a safe area!" Everyone nodded as they knew what kind of danger this storm was. It was getting harder to hear anything besides the wind. Suddenly, a light brightened up the area for a split second, disappearing as fast as it came. The group looked towards the skies and saw streams of lightning going towards the center of the storm, none of them ever touching the ground. This was not an ordinary storm. Something was going on here. Something… dangerous. "Keep going!" Ozpin shouted once more as another, somehow still louder thunderclap flooded the area with immense vibrations. The winds were now able to pick up heavier objects and they were proving difficult to block.

The cafeteria was in site, they were closing in on the large doors. A couple students held them open for others to get in and were shouting for people to get to its safety.

"What is that?!" Mister Wukong shouted, pointing to the center of the storm. Everyone paused and turned to look in the direction he was facing. The swirl of the storm was opening up, ever so slightly. Small bit of the sun's light were peeking through, but didn't manage to get very far before being blocked out once more. A few seconds later, a figure fell from the center, careening it was towards the ground.

"Is that a person?!" Miss Belladonna exclaimed.

"We need to help them!" the small girl shouted. Everyone nodded with the exception of the two teachers in front of them. As soon as they moved towards the person, Ozpin held out a hand. Everyone stopped, confused as to why the headmaster would want them to halt when someone was in need.

"Glynda!" he shouted to her, gaining her attention. "Take the students to the mess hall! Then come and find me if you are able!" he ordered. She nodded and rushed the students to the large building as Ozpin went in the other direction. But suddenly the entire storm started to die down. The winds that were once challenging even the headmaster of Beacon Academy were now nothing more than a strong breeze. The thunderclaps that were shaking the entirety of the school were now fading into distant noise. The clouds still remained however.

But Ozpin did not care.

He ran as fast as he could, moving at blinding speeds that only trained huntsmen and huntresses would be able to notice. The man in the sky was still falling, but not for much longer. He was reaching the grounds at incredible speeds. No matter how much aura you have, falling at that rate would kill anyone. Glynda didn't hesitate either and rushed off to meet Ozpin. The students seemed to have followed in close pursuit. But no matter how fast they went, it was too late.

At that distance and that speed, he would surely hit the ground far before any of them got there. It would leave quite the mess, and quite a few students would be scarred. As soon as they reached the area where the man collided with the ground, Ozpin was already there, hands balled up into fists. Many of the students behind her gasped in fear and some growled in frustration. Glynda did not waste time and walked up next to Ozpin. She didn't know what to expect. A mix of fear, anxiety, and despair stirred within her. She reached Ozpin and looked down into the crater the man created. A small crowd had formed around them, attempting to look at the same thing the teachers were, only to be blocked out by the dust that had risen up from the crater.

* * *

Scythe grunted as he slowly woke up. He could look around too much, the pain from moving making it a challenge to even keep his eyes open. He hadn't experienced this much pain for a long time, mainly due to his lack of a brain. His soul usually kept his body from experiencing things like pain. But that was to improve combat efficiency. So why was he feeling pain now? Where the hell was he anyway? He tried to move again, but grunted as more pain swept over his body. _Okay, baby steps_. Scythe tried to move his fingers. He moved his ring finger and his pinky… on one hand.

That wasn't good.

He groaned in pain, his nerves becoming less responsive. If he didn't move fast his body would shut down. He needed to get his blood moving again. He had never had to do this. His soul would always keep his body stable, so it wasn't his job to regulate his bodily fluids. He tried to move his head from side to side, try to get the blood flowing to his head first. The pain was massive as he barely managed to move his head an inch to the left. He forced himself through it though and managed to push past the pain and fully turn his head. He gritted his teeth in the process and repeated the action on his right. He finally managed to be able to turn his head and was grimacing in pain.

Next he moved his arms and after a few seconds he did the same to his legs. He heard gasping on the other side of the dust cloud and assumed someone was there. He tried to ask for help, but his body couldn't muster the energy. He threw away the idea and instead tried to push himself up with his arms. He finally managed to move around and got himself up and standing. But as he tried to walk forward his right arm and legs shot pain throughout his body. As they did so he finally realized the pain in his back and head. The agony he felt was almost unbearable. It slithered up his spine like a snake and coiled around, tightening his grip. His head was throbbing as his vision started to blur, his left eye halfway closed already. His legs were just about to give way when the cloud finally cleared, revealing two people at the edge of the crater who were shocked beyond belief.

He chuckled as he held his right arm.

"What?" he managed to ask. "Is there something on my face?"

He fell down.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? You like it?**

 **More about Scythe will be explained later on so you won't be left in the dark.**

 **And don't worry about the Undertale W.D.G. Epilogue. It is in the works. I was going to post it today but I need to think about something for it.**

 **As always, have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter!**

 **I want to say that I am very happy with my last story and that I am sad to see it 'end'. I realize that my stories will not be akin to your liking due to the fact that most of you are here for my Undertale story rather than anything else. But I want you guys to remember that I will always finish a story, no matter the views or criticism. Even if a few people like it then I will keep posting. If I stop posting things I will leave a reason, I promise you that. But that will only happen if I don't have a computer to write on for a while or - and god forbid – I get writers block.**

 **I've also decided to change / remove a story off the list once more. Dragon Ball High will not be posted and will be replaced (although I don't believe most of you care too much, if you do PM me about it) with my own story about my own character, Scythe. It will be called A Hero's Scythe. It, along with this story, will interchange every other week. Unfortunately that will mean that there will only be one chapter for each story every month until I can get Word at my other house.**

 **But without further ado, Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Scythe Meets RWBY**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Who is he?"_

" _We don't know. Any reports or blood tests have come up blank."_

" _What are his injuries?"_

" _Why do you need to know this? Did he do something wrong?"_

" _No. We simply want to know what injuries he has sustained. He has done nothing wrong."_

" _Well… he, has multiple cut wounds across his body, more prominently show across his arms and torso. He has serious bruising – both inside his body and outside – as well as three broken ribs and four fractured ones. His spine and skull took most of the impact and are fractured. One of his thoracic disks was almost broken and the ligaments around it were almost torn. The trauma taken by the collision caused him to have temporary immobility from the neck down after his attempt at walking. His right shoulder was dislocated upon impact and his ulna and radius bones were broken before impact. Most of his injuries seemed to be from before he landed, which is both puzzling and concerning."_

" _You said he had been at terminal velocity before he exited the clouds?"_

" _It appears that way, yes. But we have no idea how anyone could survive a fall from 23,000 feet at that speed."_

" _He shouldn't be alive should he?"_

" _Alive? I am more worried about how he is still together. Someone with an enormous amount of aura would have worse injuries even if they were awake! This man, this… thing survived it not only without aura, but also having taken damage beforehand and being unconscious."_

" _This is puzzling. How long will he be out?"_

" _At best, two weeks. But the way his body is healing on its own he may be up sooner."_

" _Will you contact me when he does wake?"_

" _Yes sir. Will that be all?"_

" _Yes. Thank you for your time."_

* * *

He could hear noises coming from outside his… area. A mix of voices chatting about things he couldn't quite make out, and traffic on the other side of what he assumed to be a wall. He listened closer to what may be other people on the other side of what may have been a door. He could just barely hear a few different voices talking about something. Two, no three, were right outside. One was female. She sounded worried but also calm as she questioned what sounded like a male right on the other side of the door. The last of the voices was very quiet and well-thought from what he could hear. Unfortunately he could not hear the specifics of what they were talking about.

 _Where am I,_ he thought. From the smell of the place it could have easily been a hospital. That would make sense. He had taken quite a bit of damage fighting Ekimu. Maybe if he hadn't been so reckless and not thrown one of his allies to the govs this wouldn't have happened. He really needed to work on his problem of just rushing into things. _What did I get myself into,_ he thought to himself. Although, he knew that answer. He got his ass handed to him by an opponent he didn't know anything about. Maybe if he had kept Antonio with him he would have gotten more info.

He shifted in what felt like his bed. He was uncomfortable with the bandages wrapped around his body as he tried to move to a suitable position. His attempts in doing so however ended up causing more pain to lance its way up his back. He winced and hissed in pain as he went back to his original placement. This was all so foreign to him, the pain that is. His soul was powerful enough to take over his body, morphing him into an emotionless husk of what used to be a human. The infinite power within it changed the inside of his body into nothing and was replaced by the soul.

 _What need do I have for a brain if my soul has infinite knowledge?_ He supposed that was part of the side-effects to gaining such power. He could rival the gods, but in exchange for what he was. It also meant he had to live forever.

" _Thank you for your time_ ," he heard on the other side. It was the quiet one who spoke. He guessed they were done talking, as he heard faint footsteps against tiled floors. He would worry about that later, though he did wonder if they were talking about him. It would make sense. They _were_ talking outside his room.

He sighed as he stopped his thinking and worrying – focusing on trying to get more rest. It seemed that is what he needed to be doing right now anyway. He drifted off into sleep once more.

He could worry when he wakes up.

* * *

Ozpin sighed once more as he approached the same room again. He held his mug of refreshing coffee in one hand and used his cane in the other, clicking as he headed towards the same place he went every few days. He wanted to check up on the young man. This was only his third visit, one of them being just a few hours after the crash. He hadn't received any notifications on the man's condition as of yet. The only thing he would get is the check up from when he went to visit. The staff was still adamant about his information, not wanting it to get released to the public. He could see why. It wasn't every day you had a man fall from the sky and only go into the hospital with mild injuries.

He brought the mug to his lips and took a long sip, letting out an equally long exhale afterwards. Normally people would have been all over him for coming into Vale like this, but he had managed to avoid the press for the most part. He walked along a restricted area in the hospital that was allowed to him by the staff, ensuring that no one would be able to spill the details of his whereabouts. He kept walking down the corridor as staff in operation suites walked past him in haste. He remembered how fast he reacted to that man getting up in the crater left in front of the school.

" _Ozpin," Miss Goodwitch gasped, "I… I am so sorry." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, crowds of students gathering around the hole to see what had happened. They would know once the dust settled. It wouldn't be a pleasant sight to witness, not for anyone. The cloud of rubble finally settled, only to reveal something no one expected. The man was standing up, grasping his shoulder and covered in cuts and blood. He smiled and chuckled as he looked directly into Ozpin's eyes. His gaze was somewhat unnerving to the white-haired man. It was cold and empty._

" _What?" the man asked, making a few people gasp quietly, murmuring and whispering things amongst themselves. "Do I have something on my face?" the man said before he collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Ozpin ran up to him and shook him a couple times, before turning back to Glynda._

" _Call a bullhead, now!" he shouted at her, causing her shocked expression to break away as she pulled out her scroll. He looked around at the students and noticed their faces were white. "Someone go get some medical supplies! Hurry!" he demanded. Miss Rose was the one to nod as she dashed off to find what he had called for. His heart was racing as he performed CPR on the unconscious man below him._

It had been a week and a half since then. To be more specific it happened last Monday, during teacher planning day. That explained why Ruby had managed to find Peter and Bart so easily, as they were making sure that students and staff were okay. They grabbed some supplies and kept the man stable until he was transferred to the bullhead. It was quite scary to the students around them – no one had ever seen such travesty before. Their expressions had told him they were frozen in place and anticipation, waiting to see if the man would survive.

Everyone at Beacon and the other academies had been taught to never take another's life unless the situation was very dire. If the only way to save someone was to end a criminal's life… well, they would hopefully never get stuck in a hole like that. Which is why this was very troublesome to the schools attendants. The staff had seen someone die before – it happened to everyone at some point. But the students didn't need to see something like that at such a young age. It could cause some serious mental scarring, one that most people at that age couldn't handle. If they saw him die there some would leave with nightmares.

Secretly, a part of Ozpin was glad to have him die from cardiac arrest rather than how most people thought he would have in the first place. A death in one piece was better than a death in many. Glynda had the same thought when he told her about it, although she wasn't happy with him dying either way. He was actually very nervous about the man's life… he wasn't sure how to feel about that. At first he dismissed the thought, thinking of it as a more of an 'in-the-moment' way of thinking. But it was only proven wrong when he got on the bullhead and got to the hospital. He was nervous the entire time.

Of course he did not show it. After all, it would look bad if the headmaster of Beacon Academy was freaking out over a random man on the verge of death. They would call him weak-hearted, which he supposed he was. But no one needed to know that. He especially did not need to cause a commotion around the medics and even his own students, the same ones who had been with him during the storm. Team JNPR, team RWBY and half of team SSSN had joined them on the trip over.

 _They_ were freaking out.

Although it was easily said Miss Rose was leading the charge in that field, if her pacing had anything to say about it. It was only more troublesome when she would ask questions every 10 seconds. The rest of her team was worried as well – the same went for team JNPR. Their entire team was considerably more composed than composed than that of team RWBY's. Mister Lie Ren waited patiently and quietly, something he had noticed was a common occurrence for him. Mister Arc was helping Miss Xiao-Long in their attempts to calm down the panicking girl. And Miss Valkyrie was with Miss Nikos, the two calming one another down with small talk. It seemed to work, as their shoulders went down and the stress drifted away. The two members of team SSSN were sitting next one another, doing the same as the two previously mentioned.

Ozpin sighed as he walked down the white hall. The smell of medicine and fragrance used to drown out the smell of blood was all over the air. He took another sip of his coffee and once again exhaled silently as he drew it from his lips, feeling his problems wash away with a simple taste. Fridays were his favorite days of the week, it symbolized the beginning of a small break and gave you some satisfaction for lasting through the week. He was approaching the room in which the man he 'saved' resided in – though the term to him was quite controversial. He decided not to think about the previous week for the moment, knowing he would have to talk to this man if he was awake. The doctor keeping watch over him was standing in front of the door, as if he was waiting for him personally. He looked up from his clipboard and smiled, Ozpin reflecting the man.

"Professor," he greeted as the white-haired man stopped at the door, "how are you today?"

"I am doing quite well," he responded, "Just coming to check up on our survivor." Ozpin took a drink out of his mug as the man chuckled.

"Well he finally woke up today." Ozpin's eyebrows went up a little as he smiled. "He wasn't too alarmed during his wake up," he continued, "only asking why he was hurting." _That_ confused him.

"That is rather odd," Ozpin shook his mug around to mix his coffee. "You would think he was quite conscious about his state of health. Especially by the way he made a joke about it," he said with a chuckle. The doctor did the same before looking back down at his clipboard, reading something off of it.

"We thought the same thing as well. It may have been due to his adrenaline trying to keep his body moving." That did sound plausible. Most people tend to ignore pain in extreme situations such as that one. But moving while an almost broken spine and multiple broken ribs was a different story – one that Ozpin wanted to know more about. If the man was truly tough enough to survive such an ordeal and make jokes, he might be a man of interest. The doctor cleared his throat. "His injuries are most gone, the exception being his spine, ribs and arm." The man flipped to another page. "His cuts and bruises have healed with no scarring and anything fractured is now back to normal."

"He truly is remarkable," Ozpin said with a smile.

"Remarkable is a man with no aura surviving a three story fall," he joked, not looking up from his clipboard. "But if you want to see him he is still awake. He won't be able to walk or move around too much, but he seems to have no problems understanding and responding to others." Ozpin nodded and thanked the man as he opened the door and let himself inside. He shut the door as he proceeded in, wanting to keep the conversation between them private. He turned the corner and noticed the man staring out the window, obviously in deep thought. He stopped at the foot of the man's bed, grabbing his attention.

"Sup."

"Good morning," Ozpin greeted back. "How are you feeling?" The man raised one eyebrow and glanced to both sides of his body. He hummed.

"Doin' alright." He looked at Ozpin, staring directly into his eyes. Ozpin mentally twitched. The man's eyes were a mix of blue and grey, bags prominent under them. They were devoid of anything – no emotion whatsoever. They were almost cold and lifeless. What had this man seen to have such things at a young age? He only looked to be in his twenties. But those eyes seemed to pierce right through him, as if he was learning all his secrets by looking at him. Ozpin looked over the rest of his body, making sure to avoid eye-contact. He was skinny, most likely due to lack of food, but it did show some muscle. He was well-built, appeared to be about six-foot tall and his body had a strong and maintained look to it. His right arm was in a sling due to the numerous broken bones. He had blonde hair, seemingly slick and came to a pointed curve at the front. "Could be better."

"I am sure you could." His stomach growled, loud. "Do you want me to have food brought here? I am very well acquainted with the staff here and I am sure one of them could go to get you something," he suggested. It didn't take long for the man to answer, shrugging and nodding after only a few seconds. Ozpin put his mug into his other hand and pulled out his scroll. He pushed a few things before looking at the man in the bed. "Is there any place specifically you want your food from?" he asked.

"Do you guys have Chic Fil A?" he asked back. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he had never heard of such place. "What about KFC?" he asked once more, only to be met with another confused face. The man's expression turned to that of panic. "Not even McDonalds?"

 _Who?_ Ozpin thought.

* * *

This was bad. _Very_ bad.

They didn't have any of the normal Earth restaurants, or at least the ones he cared to remember. He had settled for some burger from a regular fast food place, playing the previously named ones off as a joke. The guy didn't seem too entertained but Scythe guessed the well-dressed man had known him long enough to know the kind of jokes he makes. He _had_ made a dark joke as soon as he got up from his fall. But the main thing on his mind was that with his soul weakened, he now had regular human organs.

Before he didn't have anything, making it easier to tank hits. He wasn't the kind of person to take things seriously either. Who would if they had his level of power? He could just walk through any problem with the wave of a hand.

Or so he thought.

Ekimu had been more prepared for Scythe than he originally planned. It wasn't exactly the kind of fight he usually had as well. He was just some bounty-hunter who only fought against low-lives and criminals – occasionally taking on strong opponents. His preferred method of attack was to just _hit_ something. Sure he knew martial arts and sure he knew how to use his scythe, but what does it matter if he destroys everything within a quarter mile by clapping? So he wasn't ready to face off against an enemy who hit him with a punch that destroyed his home galaxy – so what? Now with his power sealed away once more, he would have to find things out the hard way. He also wasn't prepared to have _that_ done to him either.

 _I bet Antonio could have helped me on that one_ , his mind taunted, a scowl appearing on his face for a second. He lightly shook it off. _I need to focus on the real problem at hand here. Where am I?_ Another planet was a plausible answer that crawled its way into his mind, and it could very well be the right one. Many places in the main universes we occupied by the govs anyway. It wasn't too uncommon to see an Earth-like planet filled with humans. But there was one flaw in his assumption.

Ekimu punches _through_ dimensions.

His punch easily could have hit him to another reality, one similar to his own but different in many ways. He would have to see for himself whether this was true or not, but he could do that later.

"Thank you," the man said as he closed his… phone thing, and turned to face Scythe with a smile. "They are bringing your food here now," he said softly, "But first, let us talk about what happened the other week." Ah yes, the day he fell. How could he forget?

"Sure," Scythe replied nonchalantly. "How about we start with introductions?" he politely suggested. The man hummed and took another sip of his coffee. "My name is Scythe." The man raised an eyebrow to the supposedly weird name as he brought his mug from his mouth.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Scythe," he responded with pleasure. "My name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Bacon Academy huh? What a strange name. Did they make food? His stomach growled once more and he winced from the hunger.

"Nice to meet you Oz. I would shake your hand but I can't move," he joked.

"Many people would not make such jokes when in your position."

"Well then I guess I'm not like many people." Ozpin huffed at the statement.

"You are not like many indeed. I can assure you that." The both of them let out a small chuckle of amusement. Ozpin waited for a moment before clearing his throat. "But there _is_ something I must address."

"Yeah, I know," Scythe said, already prepared for the question. Ozpin looked down at his mug, then back at Scythe with a sigh.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened," he said sympathetically, "Unfortunately I need answers on what happened. The members of our council are very worried about you being a potential threat to the citizens of Vale." Scythe looked down in thought, a blank expression covering his face. He knew where he was now, or at least its name. He had no idea what Vale was.

"I can promise you that I won't be harming anyone," he finally said, "You have my word that I have no intentions about that." Ozpin sighed.

"It's not going to be that easy to explain this to the council. They are _very_ strict about everything at this time." Scythe raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Has something happened?"

"Well there _has_ been a terrorist organization stealing dust from our city and destroying our shops." _That_ was not what he expected him to say. A terrorist organization? What do they do? What _did_ they do? Had problems with them really been so troubling that a council was taking such direct actions? The usual councils he met didn't really get involved with this sort of thing unless it got really bad. Ozpin must have seen some of Scythe's shock from hearing about it. "I take it you have not been watching the news lately?" Scythe laughed quietly.

"I guess you could say that."

"Getting back to the main problem," he pushed, "how did you survive such a fall without aura?" Scythe cocked his head to the side. Aura? What did he mean by that?

"I-I not sure what you mean," the blonde responded. "I have no idea what aura is." Now that seemed to surprise the white-haired man – though he still have no idea why. Was this aura that important to them? Did everyone have it? If so, it could cause problems with him being able to fit in with their society. If everyone had something he didn't then surely they would think he was not from around there, right?

Or maybe they would think he was some kind of monster. They wouldn't be wrong if they thought that. He's killed billions of people. You don't get placed number one on a wanted list by the universe's biggest government for street murder.

"Y-you _don't_ know what aura is?" he asked, no emotion in his voice. Scythe shook his head slowly in response, causing the headmaster to clear his throat once more. "I suppose we can discuss that at a later time. For now," he pulled up a chair and sat down, "how _did_ you survive that fall?" he asked once more. Scythe knew he couldn't tell him the truth – he wouldn't believe him if he did. He supposed he could just lie for now.

"I don't know," he simply responded. "Guess I was lucky." Ozpin didn't seem to fall for it – one eyebrow raised and a face that said 'really now?' Scythe sighed and tried to change the subject. "I've always been lucky in most situations. Guess I am out of it now though. I have no place to stay." Maybe if Ozpin knew someone he could manage to find a job and a temporary home to bench out at, just until his friends get him that is.

"Well I do know one place you could get a job," Ozpin said. Scythe's lips curved into a warm smile. Perfect. Once Ozpin gave him the name of this place he could start work and try to get a home. Any job would do to be honest, he really didn't mind. The same went for house hunting. Hell even an apartment in a downtown area would be fine to him. He wasn't always picky when it came to those sorts of things. Houses and jobs were never a necessity to him – his bounty-hunting gig only being a hobby – but he supposed he would he fine working anywhere.

Ozpin just had t –

"Come work at my school."

The words were crazy to him at first. Working at a school he had never even heard of before? Hell he didn't even know what they taught until Ozpin explained it to him. He thought they made food for god's sake! But a school trainings teenagers to become warriors and fight dark creatures? A headache started to grow in the back of his skull. It throbbed and pulsated as he thought more about this. He needed to think this through, but not now. Thankfully Ozpin gave him until the end of the week for an answer, allowing him to heal and get back into shape before he tested him. But that was what concerned him the most about the idea.

He was going to be _tested_.

Not interviewed, but tested. He had no clue what that meant – maybe a test of skill? He sighed as he looked at the food being brought in. Ozpin had gotten him three burgers, two milkshakes, two large fries and a large soda – only getting a side of fries for himself. The food was placed in front of him, taunting his taste buds with the scent of fresh cooked meat and perfectly cooked bacon. He was practically drooling with hunger – no wait, he was – eyes wide as he looked like he was about to devour everything within a half second. He probably would have had it not been for the group of four girls that barged into his room two seconds before he began, even causing Ozpin to have wide eyes at the random intruders. They would pay _dearly_ for that later. One of them gave him a bear hug, making sure not to squeeze too hard in case he got hurt. She was small in stature with black hair, red towards the bottom, and had silver eyes. Strange. She seemed to be the most energetic of the four, thank god for that.

The other one to his left had jet black hair and wore a bow. Her eyes were amber and thin, they looked cautious. She was noticeable taller than the previous girl and seemed to be less social by her stance and look. The other two were on his right. One of them was blond and had lilac eyes. She was taller than the other girl, seemingly the tallest out of them, and wore a smirk. He guessed she must have been the fun one. Then there was the white haired girl. She was about as tall as the energetic one but by her posture and clothes she must have had some money. She seemed to be the strictest out of the bunch, staring at the silver-eyed girl with her own piercing light-blue ones.

"Ruby Rose! You cannot just go jumping on people like that!" the strict one said. So the ball of energy was Ruby huh? She seemed to cower under the mean ones gaze, stumbling to find her words.

"Calm down Ice-Queen," the blonde said, "She didn't hurt him." the strict one turned her attention to her. _Uh-oh blondie. You screwed up,_ he thought. He smiled in entertainment as he watched to two girls argue with one another. It was like those reality T.V. shows Swords wife watched, except this was much more fun in person. He had to hold back his laughter when Ruby entered the fray. The one in the back seemed to sigh as she covered her face with her hand.

"Xiao-Long this has nothing to do with my sexual- just shut up! Both of you!" she finally snapped. "We are in front of someone new and our headmaster! This is no time to be making those kinds of jokes!" The blonde winced at that one as she turned to face Scythe, who was on the verge of laughter, and then to Ozpin, who only ate a fry as she hissed in realization of her mistake. "Honestly! Were you two raised in a barn?! Do you possess any manners at all?!" Scythe was on the verge of tears as he started to snort and chuckled. He finally let out a loud wheeze before bellowing with laughter, clutching his chest with his left hand. Everyone looked but Ozpin looked at him in confusion.

"He thinks it's funny," the blonde said with a smirk. Ruby flushed a small bit in embarrassment. He laughed for a good minute before he let out a sigh – chuckling as he thought back. These girls were some of the funniest people he had ever seen in his life. _Maybe they won't pay for the interruption._

"Wow," he sighed, wiping tears from his eyes, "You gals are _hilarious_." The blonde put both her hands on her hips and smiled brightly.

"We are sorry to have interrupted your meal sir," the white-haired one apologized, "We just came to check on how you were doing."

"We saw what happened a week ago and my little sister Ruby won't stop making us check up on you," the blonde spoke up. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered to him. "I think she had the hots for you." She wasn't quiet, but he could tell from how she said it she probably wasn't trying to be. The strict one groaned and put a hand to her face and Ruby just blushed like crazy. He could tell she wasn't actually interested in him, but he smiled anyway.

"So one could say she's," he paused for dramatic effect, " _fallen_ for me." The blonde held back a laugh as Ruby's face quite literally became the same shade of red as her hoodie. The one in the back chuckled and face palmed.

"Not another one," the strict one groaned. Ozpin only watched with a smile. Scythe looked down at his food, which was somehow still fine, and picked up a burger. The strict one cleared her throat. "I guess _proper_ introductions are in order. My name is Weiss Schnee," she said as she held out her hand. Scythe put down his burger and gladly shook her hand.

"My name is Yang!" the blonde one nearly yelled. "That there is my sister Ruby and that one over there is Blake!" Ruby waved and Blake gave a nod, to which he did the same.

"These four here are students at my school," Ozpin said from the back. "Together they make the team RWBY – led by Miss Rose," he said as he pointed to Ruby, who smiled with pleasure. So these were some of the students he might meet if he teaches there huh? They seemed nice enough. "They are quite the trouble-makers," he continued. This bunch of girls? Was he talking about the same people? They _did_ look awkward when he mentioned it though. "They are constantly getting into fights with dangerous criminals – ones that could kill them easily mind you," Ozpin stated. Scythe almost chocked on his burger. "In fact, they have even been seen attacking the well-known organization that I brought mention to earlier."

"Is this true?" Scythe asked the girls with a bewildered look on his face. How could these almost-sweet girls be causing this much trouble? What kind of training did they have? Why are they not dead?! Attacking a dangerous criminal is one thing – Scythe knew all about that. It was his job to hunt and kill people that were a threat to others, or just people that others wanted dead. He knew about attacking stronger-than-average people, hell he even made it a living to find people that were strong. But four teenage girls taking on a terrorist organization bent on destroying humanity?! Weiss sighed and nodded her head.

"Holy shit!" Scythe blurted out, even scaring Ozpin. "You guys must be tough!" Some of the girls flushed a bit at that. Ozpin only gave him a somewhat stern glare. Probably shouldn't have cursed like that.

"We're tough?!" Yang shouted with an amused expression. "You survive a fall from twenty-thousand feet! With no aura!" Still had no idea what that was, but he just smiled.

"That's what happens when you drink your milk," he replied with a cocky grin. Ruby gasped and pointed to her sister.

"HA! Told you!" she shouted to her, making Yang laugh in response. Scythe continued to eat. The food was delicious, the flavors mixed so well with one another that he almost moaned. It filled his stomach and left with it a sensation that he never got when he ate before. He finished the burger and picked up the next one, finishing it even faster. Everyone's voices went quiet – no idea why – as he finished his third burger and made a combo if downing his fries with his milkshake. He glanced up just fast enough to see what was going on without anyone noticing.

They were horrified. That or disgusted. He knew Weiss was. Even Ozpin shifted in his seat as Scythe inhaled his food, somewhat out of a fear that if he got close he too would be part of the food consumption.

He was right to fear him.

The rest of the time with team RWBY went by as Scythe watched and listened to the group explain their stories thus far. It was interesting to hear about them. It also gave him a better insight as to what aura and semblances were. He had learned of all their semblances as well. Weiss summoned demon platforms to make her stronger, Ruby turned into flowers, Blake splits her chromosomes into a clone and Yang throws a tantrum. Sounds pretty cool from the looks of it.

They left after they had been done checking up on him though. So he was once again alone with Ozpin, not that it was a bad thing. He liked Ozpin. Something about him said that he cared and respected things on a certain level most others wouldn't quite get. He was calm and well-thought, but his decisions seemed to be brash and heavily open to failure. But he had a certain amount of his own respect to give when it came to people like the headmaster. It showed that he was okay with failing – that he knew it was something everyone did and will do. He seemed to be very open-minded and willing to at least give things a try and look through something from the eyes of another. He had that look to him that said 'if you don't fail in life you haven't tried.'

Truth be told, that was a motto Scythe had ridden on most his life. He has tried almost everything. He _will_ try at least everything. When you live forever you eventually will, and he wasn't goin' anywhere. He decided he was going to do the same for this universe. He may have already ruined a predetermined fate for all he knew, but he might as well go through with it. He was still sipping on his second milkshake when the professor got up.

"I think it is time for me to make my leave," he said with a nod. "I will be back in two days to see if you have made your decision." He turned towards the door and headed out.

"Wait." Ozpin stopped and looked back. "I'll go," Scythe said, "I'll go and teach these kids." Ozpin's smiled turned softer.

"I am glad to hear it. I will be back to sort out the paperwork." Scythe thought about something for a second before realization struck him with the force of a truck.

"Damn," he cursed, "I don't have any citizenship forms. I'm not a citizen anywhere on Remnant." Ozpin only kept his smile.

"Do you think I do not know this already?" the white-haired man questioned his sarcastically. "When we did you blood tests you were not pulled up on any database. Your blood was actually almost as foreign as you. No other type matched it." So that's what they were talking about when he heard their conversation out the door. Ozpin chuckled. "Do not worry. I have direct contacts with our council members and we will have you registered as a citizen of Vale." Scythe sighed and smiled, and the man left the room with a click.

* * *

 **Soooo….**

 **Whatdoyathink?! If you like it please give me reviews and tell me anything I can change. I was originally going to make this chapter around 8K words but I settled at about 6K and decided to do that scene next chapter. Plus I didn't want such a huge shift in word-count in just one chapter. But expect some of these chapters to peak over 10K when they need to.**

 **And for those of you wanting closure on Undertale – W.D.G. I am still not sure on how to end it. Although I do think I have an idea and will upload the Epilogue in two weeks!**

 **But for now, have a nice night / day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know I am late to updating (Kind of the usual round here) but school exams unfortunately take priority. I am gonna try to go back to the two-per-week schedule with my new story Dungeons and Dragons – The Stronghold.**

 **Now, now.**

 **I promise you D &D is not like most of the internet makes it out to be. It isn't all LARPing and spell shouting. It's an RP, table-top game that is very story heavy or just plain fun to play. Watch the clips from a series called Critical Role or Adventure Zone if you want to see for yourself.**

 **But without further ado, Scythe Meets RWBY – Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Scythe Meets RWBY**

 **Chapter 3**

Yang closed the door behind her as she met up with her teammates in the hall, smile ever present. She was happy, what else could she say? This mystery-man that her sister was so interested actually turned out to be pretty fun to be around. She didn't know if they would be seeing him again, however. Ruby wouldn't stop bothering them about checking up on him, which was kind of weird. Wanting to check up on some family or a friend, Yang could understand.

Checking up on a random man from the sky, not so much.

"He was nice," Yang said as she caught up with her team, earning an enthusiastic nod from Ruby and just a shrug from Blake. They walked down the hall that they were given permission to, trying not to pay attention to the medical equipment stained by blood. Gross. "Pretty hot too."

"More mature than most other guys his age," Blake added, completely ignoring her comment. She wasn't wrong, however. It was _very_ obvious that this guy had been around women before. From the way he spoke, to his body language, even to how he acted. He just didn't seem to care that he was surrounded by women. Especially someone like herself. Yang didn't like to brag, but it was clear that she was more attractive than others for her age.

But he just acted so casual. He wasn't nervous or stuttering or making any moves on them what-so-ever. She did check his eyes, _once_ , just to see if there was a hint of anxiety. But she never, _ever_ , wanted to see them again. They were so cold and empty, void off any emotion despite him laughing and clearly having a good time. She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Yes, he did act like a gentlemen, of sorts," Weiss added once she remembered his jokes and puns. A man who shared her same humor, she could get used to that.

…

"Did anyone look in his eyes?"

The group seemed to groan and shudder all at the same time after her raven-haired partner asked the question everyone had been thinking about. She winced when she realized she wasn't the only one.

"They were just… just," Ruby stumbled as she tried to find her words, " _so_ dull!"

"Yeah! Like the look someone has after a traumatic experience!" Yang almost exclaimed.

"You mean like one people get from almost dying via falling to their death?" Blake asked sarcastically, like she always did. Yang gave her a glare for that, only receiving a smug smile in response. Thankfully for them, and luckily for her, Weiss ignored their feud and continued the conversation.

"I was just trying to be polite and make eye contact," she gestured around for a second and stuttered before stopping completely. "How do you make eye contact with eyes like _those_?! It was like he was pouring sorrow into my soul!" She sighed and continued as the rest of them followed with wide eyes. _That's a first_ , Yang thought. _Didn't know Weiss-cream could be so dramatic._

Over-exaggerating, yes. But the way she said it along with its context was what surprised her.

"Let's change the subject, please," Ruby pleaded.

"How about how he didn't even know what aura was or even what Grimm were," the blonde suggested. Those two things had been quite the shocker to hear about. Aura was kind of understandable in terms of not knowing about it, but not knowing what the Grimm were is probably what shocked them the most. Where in the world did this guy live to not know about Grimm and where could she find it?

"Yeah! I mean, he fell from the sky and lived without even knowing what aura was!" Ruby exclaimed.

"The doctors mentioned that they had thought he might suffer from amnesia," Weiss added, only to sigh once more, "but he didn't have _any_ aura unlocked! So he couldn't have just forgotten about it."

"Although it could explain why he doesn't know what Grimm are," Blake chipped in silently. It did make sense. Pyrrha told them that Jaune didn't know about aura when he came to Beacon, only actually knowing about Grimm and what they do. So he could have just lost some of his memory about them, but that doesn't explain the look in his eyes.

A buzzing sound broke her train of thought as Ruby's scroll went off. She almost panicked at the sudden noise and quickly fished through her pockets until she found the source. She perked up as she read who it was calling her.

"Hi Jaune!" she said answering the device. She quickly answered some questions with the cliché nod of the head and humming, before her seemed to get excited. "Alrighty! We'll meet ya there! Bye!" She closed her scroll and put it back into her pocket, walking as though she didn't know that her team that she likely just mentioned were right behind her.

"Ahem?"

"You okay Weiss?"

Okay, now she was just teasing them. Or not, her sister _could_ be insanely oblivious sometimes.

"Yes I'm okay you dolt!" Weiss shouted at their leader, causing Yang to stifle back some laughter and Blake to smile.

"Great! Just wanted to make sure!"

Weiss' face became an amalgamation of anger and annoyance as her face turned completely red before she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"By the way, we are meeting Jaune and everyone else at some diner."

Blake and Yang took a step back from both of the remaining members of their team, making sure not to get in Weiss' way. One does not challenge her fury. She just felt bad for her sister.

* * *

 _"Can we please get some time alone?" A man asked. He was tall, a silver beard and hair to match and was sporting a white general's outfit. Several badges and medals lined his chest, shinning in the light as he turned to the other people in the room. Several people wearing bloodied doctor's uniforms and masks exited the room with a silent nod. He then turned to the woman, his wife it appeared, who was holding their infant child. He was smiling the whole time as he walked over and bent down by the two._

" _He's beautiful," the wife said to him. The baby reached out as the mother put a finger up to him. The child smiled and laughed._

" _Indeed he is. Doctors say he's special," he told her as he leaned in._

" _Just like his father," she chuckled. He turned to face her._

" _Did you have a name for him?" he asked her. She only rolled her eyes and looked at him with a smile._

" _I thought we agreed that you would choose his name if it was a boy and I would choose if it was a girl," she gave him a smug smile as he gave a nervous grin, "or did you just forget about that?"_

" _No, no!" he quickly reassured. "I have a perfect name for him." The man bent down and extended a finger to his son's face, his smile growing wider when the baby grabbed it. "Harold. His name is Harold." The wife hummed and chuckled to herself._

" _It's perfect."_

" _He has such potential. I can feel it."_

" _Oh really now?" the wife asked sarcastically. "Since when did you become a psychic?"_

" _Whenever I foresaw our future together."_

" _Oh my god that was terrible. Did you have that planned?!" They both shared a laugh as the baby looked at them both with a confused expression. As they calmed down they shared a quick kiss. "So, Mister General," she said mockingly, to which he rolled his eyes, "when do you have to report back?" He sighed as he stood up, putting on his military cap._

" _Whenever I am able to. The council informed me about the last group of Magic Users and have told me to go as soon as I can."_

" _If only you could stay longer," she said with a sigh. He smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead._

" _I have to go honey. We are this close to ending the war and the sooner I can go, the sooner I can secure you safety." He straightened his blue tie and walked towards the other side of the bed. "I will fill out the certificate and make my leave. But if this last place is as close and weak as they say it is, I shouldn't be but a few of weeks." She smiled at him and chuckled._

" _Then you better hurry. I want you back as soon as po-"_

 _Several gunshots sounded from down the hall, both of them turning towards the source. The husband was quick, grabbing his nearby pistol and aiming it towards the door. The wife held the baby close to her chest, attempting to shield it from any attackers. The husband inched towards the door and looked through the small glass panel, only to see everyone outside of the room dead. He ground his teeth together as he looked down the hall, noticing several men in white containment suits._

 _They all had guns._

" _Honey? What's going on?" the woman asked worryingly. He turned back to her for a second and walked next to her._

" _Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." She looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of certainty._

 _She found none._

 _Another gunshot. Closer this time._

 _They baby started to cry out and the mother quickly went to calm it._

" _In here!" a voice sounded from outside the room. Several footsteps could be heard as they men approached the door. The husband turned to face them as soon as the boor was kicked open, firing two shots as they unloaded their guns into him. Several his chest, but none seemed effective. He fired more shots, killing several of them before their bullets finally went through the bulletproof material hidden beneath his clothes._

 _Blood leaked out as the mother cried in sorrow. The men the pointed their guns towards her and shot her chest._

" _Get the child," one of them ordered as they stepped closer. The husband yelled out in anger as he fired the remaining shots into the one who fired at his wife, killing him. He threw away his gun and tried to tackle the one giving orders, only to be gunned down in response. "Keep them alive and give them the virus. We have to make it look like an outbreak." The others nodded as them injected the man and wife with a liquid before grabbing the baby._

 _Its face was stained with the blood and tears of it now deceased mother as it cried out. The husband could only look on in horror as he felt his body mutate before he too perished. The baby kept crying. Never stopping._

 _Never…_

…

 _So why did he?_

* * *

Scythe woke up in a bed of sweat and tears. His heart hammered against his chest as his head pounded with pain. He was breathing heavily as he clutched his heart. The monitor to his right was going crazy, most likely because of his distressed state. He searched around his room before reaching up to touch his face. He pulled his hand away, staring at his tears as he continued freaking out. A second later, two doctors rushed into the room. One ran to his side while the other ran to the equipment.

"Sir! Are you alright?" one of them asked, not that he would respond anyway. He kept breathing heavily as the dream repeated itself several times in his head, each one making him more panicked than the last.

Usually he had that dream when some bad news was coming up. He wasn't sure what it was, but he hoped it didn't have anything to do with Ruby or anyone else here.

 _What… the hell,_ he thought to himself as he tried to cope with what just happened. The dream had never affected him in such a way as to cause a panic attack. Then again, this was the first time he had come across it in his current dilemma. He would end up waking himself in the middle of the night regardless of emotions or not, something he chalked up as a natural reaction, but he never had the emotions before to deal with it.

He calmed himself down eventually, but not before two more nurses came in to see what was happening. He never let go of his chest, however. They had asked him to move his hand or to lay down, he couldn't tell, but he just continued sitting up, not noticing.

Then they did something they would regret.

One of them entered after a couple minutes and was carrying some syringe. They quickly made their way to Scythe before getting down next to him. They pulled their hand back before thrusting the needle forward.

His mind flashed as he was brought back momentarily to his dream, noticing the soldiers injecting his dying parents with a liquid looking like the one in the syringe next to him. His eyes instantly flashed as he was brought back into reality, grabbing the needle and bending it. He pushed back on the man, throwing him to the floor as he made to stand. His muscles ached as he stood, a grim reminder of his situation. He grit his teeth together as he pushed on.

The others in the room jumped him, attempting to take him to the floor. They were barley a weight on him as he continued onwards. He threw them all off before he exited the room, many of them yelling in protest. They must have alerted the other staff as he could see more of them rush down the hall, with men wearing black clothing following. He growled before he switched his pace to a faster walk. The grabbed at his arms first, trying to force them behind his body, but he simply pushed them off. Another seemed to be carrying a sort of gun as he pulled the trigger.

Another flashback, this time of the people who shot his father.

The people who shot his mother.

He yelled as he grabbed the object propelling towards him, before throwing it back to the man. It pierced his skin as he seemingly went limp. The men in black ran up to him. The first one latched himself around his waist in a feeble attempt to tackle him. He put his hands together and brought them down on the man, smashing him into the floor. The other got behind him and locked his arms into place. Scythe frowned as he simply moved his arms forward, breaking the man's hold on him before bringing the man's arms to his sides, crushing them as he let the man cry out in pain.

He continued forward, leaving the men behind him to process what had just occurred. He walked out of the main doors and into a large waiting room. He stopped as he realized who was standing in the entrance to the hall.

"I see you are up," the white haired man said as he took a sip of his coffee. It wasn't time for his test, right? Had time really passed by that quickly? He had gotten a few more visits from Ruby and her team, but he didn't think that it went by _that_ fast. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he looked behind Scythe, noticing all the staff that were knocked unconscious. "I think you need to go back to you room."

Scythe smiled and laughed at the man.

"No, no. I think I will be taking my leave." He continued onwards, only to be stopped by Ozpin's cane.

"That was less of a suggestion and more of an order."

"Who are you to order me around? I'm not working for _you_ yet," he snapped back. Something pierced his skin. He felt liquid being injected into his back as his body started to get heavier. He immediately pulled out whatever it was before turning to Ozpin, noticing the syringe in his hand and his mug on a nearby counter. His eyes flashed with rage as his fist flew at the man, who had made the right assumption in thinking of it as a threat, before he moved out of the way.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he looked back to the wall, seeing as the shockwave indented a fist into it. Scythe's body only got heavier as he forced himself to stay awake. He knew what was happening and sighed, allowing the liquid to take over.

"Just wake me in a bit," he said with a yawn. "Anyone ever tell you how much of an asshole you are? Next time make it a fair fight." Ozpin smiled.

"I thought I _was_ making it a fair fight."

Scythe chuckled as he fell to the ground, Ozpin catching him before impact.

* * *

What had he done to gain this kind of misfortune? What had the man in his past life done to give him such bad luck?

Ozpin sighed as he sat in the private waiting room. A frown dawned his features. His foot tapped impatiently as he heard a door click open. Usually he was quite patient, but he had been waiting for a while already. Compared to other people, he may have seemed quite selfish. But he had a feeling this man was playing around with him. He saw someone walk out of the room and approach him, to which Ozpin stood up and gave a nod.

"Good morning, sir." Ozpin extended a hand and they shook. "I take it you are waiting on Mister Scythe?"

"I am," Ozpin confirmed as he cleared his throat. "Is he well enough to take the test?" The man flipped through his papers before stopping at one page, scanning its contents before a smile came forth.

"Yes sir. He is showing signs of almost perfect health." Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes. Well, we seemed to have noticed a slight, but potentially life-threatening problem regarding the state of his heart."

"What is it? Will he be alright to move around?" The man flipped through some more notes as he let out a long sigh.

"He can move around just fine. He can even fight if he wants to." The headmaster seemed to calm down a bit. "That being said, if he is under too much stress he may suffer from heart-related issues that may affect his overall health."

"You guys talkin' 'bout me? How sweet." The two men turned to their left as they watched a certain blonde walk out of the room. Ozpin put on a smile as he approached him. "Mornin', Oz."

"A good morning to you as well. How are you feeling?" The man moved his head, cracking his neck as he shrugged.

"Not too shabby. Are we gonna take that test?" Scythe asked, now back in the clothes he wore when they first met. A red shirt with white flowers in random patterns and a white shirt underneath, blue shorts, and socks with sandals. Ozpin also noticed just how tall this man was, easily taller than himself, but only by a few inches. The headmaster nodded to him as they began their walk out of the hospital.

"Make sure you both sign out at the desk!" the man shouted to them as they both made their leave.

* * *

Scythe laughed as he exited the Bullhead. Ozpin was smiling as well, even chuckling a bit. Turns out the guy had some pretty good stories. He almost felt bad for this Qrow guy. As they walked onto solid ground he finally got a look at the school.

And it took his breath away.

He had been to a lot of different worlds and realities, but none had quite the look that Beacon did. Sure he had seen far better schools when it came to tech, but none had the scale or beauty this one had. Then again, he hadn't gone to a lot of schools.

"It has that effect on people," Ozpin said, as if to read his mind. "I have requested an escort for you as so you may acquaint yourself with the school grounds. Although, your escort is still a little unfamiliar with our school. Just be patient." Scythe nodded to him as they walked further onwards.

"Who is my escort?"

"He is one of the transfer students from Vacuo." Scythe turned to the headmaster.

"Does he know I am teaching?" he asked.

"No one but the council and myself are informed of your employment." Scythe chuckled.

"Seems a bit risky inviting a stranger to be a teacher and not telling the other staff, doesn't it?" Ozpin only smiled.

"I guess your employment was rather abrupt and surprising, but I am sure everyone will get used to it in due time."

"Yo! Sky-dude!" someone shouted at the two.

"I believe your escort is here."

Scythe turned to face the man who yelled out to them, getting a look at his, 'escort'. He was blonde and wore an open, white shirt and strangely had a… tail? Scythe raised an eyebrow before looking back to Ozpin, then back to the man.

"Headmaster, Ozpin! Nice to see you!" the man said as he jogged up to them, giving the white-haired man a handshake before turning to Scythe and holding out a fist. "Nice to meet you man! Name's Sun Wukong! Everyone has been asking RWBY about you. You're practically famous!" Scythe hesitated for a moment, before asking the question he needed the answer to most.

"What's up with the tail man?" he said pointing to the appendage. Sun's face turned into one of confusion as he turned to look at it.

"I'm part Monkey Faunus. Why do you ask?" Scythe gave a small laugh.

"It's just… like… What is a Faunus?!" he said making weird hand gestures.

Sun's jaw dropped. Ozpin's mouth was agape. Scythe waited for answers.

"You… You don't know what a Faunus is?!" Scythe shrugged and shook his head, still just as confused. Ozpin cleared his throat.

"A Faunus is a human with animal-like appendages. They are quite common." Scythe turned to him.

"Really?! What is going on today?!" Scythe let out a long sigh as Sun stared on in disbelief.

"Surely you recognized that Miss Belladonna was a Faunus?" Ozpin questioned, only making Scythe's eyes turn to saucers.

"WHAT?! Blake too?!" He gasped. "The bow. She has cat ears, doesn't she?" Ozpin gave a small nod. "Great! First Aura, now this! What else are you gonna throw at me world?" he said, looking at the clouds.

Just as bird poop landed on his shoulder.

* * *

Walking with Sun had calmed him down a small bit. He got to learn more about what Faunus were, along with their whole situation. He also learned a _lot_ about Sun and his team. Like, did this guy have an off switch? He smiled through it all though, until it was his turn to talk.

"So," he started off, "what's your whole deal with the, well, entirety off what happened last week?" Scythe sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"It's a long story," he simply responded, though Sun didn't seem happy with the answer.

"C'mon man, you can trust me!"

"I bet I can, Sun. But it isn't that it is a secret, as much as it is a literal _long_ story."

"I guess I should have known that you wouldn't tell me. But hey! It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Scythe simply smiled and nodded. Sun's face then changed, a more serious expression dawning his features. "But you gotta tell me why you are so depressed. If I can help I'd like too, man."

"E-excuse me?" Scythe asked, completely bewildered by the statement. "What makes you think I am depressed?" Sun raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Dude, really? I can _feel_ it from a mile away! You're obviously sad about something!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"You'd have to be pretty ignorant to not see it."

"How did you notice?" Scythe asked as he turned to face him.

"I could see it in your eyes," he responded with a shrug. "I only looked for a second and it hit me. It'd be harder to ignore it, honestly." He turned to Scythe. "So, when did it start? Do you remember anything that might have caused it?"

Scythe hummed for a second, figuring out how to word it, before responding.

"The death of my family could be one thing," he said nonchalantly. Sun seemed less calm about the statement as his face turned into a more panicked one. He stuttered for a second before finding his words.

"Dude! How could you say that so calmly?! That's a serious thing, man!" Scythe turned to him with eyebrow raised.

"Really? I've never been upset by it." Sun let out a weird noise as his hands pressed on either side of his face.

"How have you never been upset by that? Your family is dead! You'll never see them again! Doesn't that upset you even a little?" He turned to him with a more sympathetic expression. Scythe let out a sigh, dragging one hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I just never got to know them," he said with a shrug, his face towards the ground. "I just never really thought about it, you know? Apart from the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Sun asked hesitantly.

"Hm? Oh, it's just, every now and again I get nightmares showing their deaths. A constant reminder, I guess."

"Dude. Your life is super depressing."

"Really? I don't think so. It's been alright for a while." Sun sighed, letting it go as they approached a large building. They stopped at the entrance as Sun turned to face him.

"This is where your room is, I guess. I have your number on my scroll, in case you need any more help." Scythe nodded to him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you staying here?"

"Oh. Uh, well Ozpin just gave me a place to stay until I am good enough to find a job," he lied. Sun seemed to consider it for a second, before shrugging. "I'll be seeing you around, Sun. It was nice to meet you," he said with a wave as he made his leave. Just as he opened the door, however, Sun caught his attention once more, making him pause.

"Wait!" he nearly shouted. "At least let me help you out, man. It may not seem like it, but I am a good listener."

"Heh, I don't doubt it. I'll send you my room number. Feel free to stop by whenever." He nodded, satisfied with the response, and went on his way.

* * *

Scythe managed to find his room after a bit of searching. He was told someone would be there to greet him and true to Ozpin's word, someone was standing outside his door.

It was the same blonde women as before, when he first fell to Remnant. She held a crop in one hand and a clipboard in the other. Her eyes narrowed at him behind her glasses as he approached. He gave a simple wave, to which she nodded back.

"I take it you are Mister Scythe?" He smiled at her and held his arms out wide.

"What tipped me off?"

"The hair, the clothes, the figure-"

"Okay, okay. I guess I'm not _that_ hard to spot out," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. She shook her head before moving something over a panel. The door made a 'click' as she opened it and gestured for him to go in. He gave a nod as he walked inside. It was quite nice.

To the left was the kitchen, a counter towards the door for anyone who wanted to sit and drink, and the bedroom door was just next to it. Towards the back was the living room complete with a nice couch, recliner and weird T.V. thing. Projection tech most likely. To the right was a dinner table and towards the back was the desk. He nodded as he looked around.

"You scroll is on the bed," she looked towards the door. "Among other things." He turned to her, eyebrow raised. She sighed. "The headmaster has left a gift for you. But…"

"Let me guess. He has terrible taste in gifts?" She winced as he seemed to have guessed right. _Oh god what did he do?_ Scythe thought, getting a little worried. She must have noticed because she went to reassure him.

"It's nothing too bad or major, just… know you have been warned." Reassuring, no. But the warning was nice. He continued to look around before going to the fridge. He looked inside and was shocked to find so much food. There was also some alcohol, but he didn't really care too much for it. He never had a reason to drink, not that it would have even done anything for him. He shrugged and closed the fridge door before turning to the rest of the room. "Well, I have business to attend to, but feel free to contact me if you have any questions."

"Thanks, I will." She nodded before turning to leave. "What's your name, by the way?" he asked her before she left completely. She stopped and turned to him.

"Hm? Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am the disciplinarian for the school."

"Nice to meet you Glynda," he said with a nod. She gave one back in return before continuing her leave. After she left he closed the door and went to his bedroom.

He regretted it.

* * *

Scythe fumbled around with his new phone-scroll, thingy. He had gotten used to it, but it was weird to use. He sighed before closing it and putting it in his pocket. He had gotten in touch with Sun, the two sending a few messages back and forth to test the connection. He put in a multi-universal number he got from… someone he knew. It would allow him to keep a constant connection with Zach.

He continued walking towards the giant tower that loomed over the school. Oz liked a bird's eye view, huh? He could respect that. He had gotten a note along with his… gift, asking for him to meet with the headmaster before his class began.

 _Why would I have a class before I was even accepted?_ Ozpin was weird in the way he planned things. But Scythe was a betting man so he came to the conclusion that it wasn't for no reason. Maybe that was what this meeting was for.

He looked up as he approached the tower, smiling when he entered. He stood at the doors for a moment, looking at the interior and the rounded desk. He shrugged as he walked towards the desk and waited for someone to attend to him. He didn't have to wait too long before a woman walked up to him before sitting down. She typed a few things before looking back at him.

"Good morning sir," she greeted, to which he nodded. "How may I help you?"

"I have a meeting with the headmaster," he responded as he looked around a bit more. She nodded as she typed a few more things.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"Scythe." She looked back up at him with wide eyes before quickly pressing a few buttons. "Something wrong."

"No sir! Not at all!" she quickly reassured, calming his nerves a bit. "The headmaster is waiting for you now. Just step into the elevator." He shrugged and thanked her before stepping into the small elevator. He watched as the doors closed and he felt himself ascend slowly. He waited for a bit before he heard a 'ding' as the doors opened once more.

He stepped into a large room, looking at its features. The large cogs on the ceiling moved as they turned the even larger clock outside. He looked back down towards what seemed to be Ozpin's desk, noting that it was also clock-themed. Behind the desk was the headmaster himself, but next to him was a large man in a white suit. He smiled as he got closer, extending a hand to the new man.

"Hello sir, I don't believe we have met." The man nodded and shook his hand with a smile. _Strong grip_. The man let go and sneakily rubbed his hand. Scythe could tell Ozpin saw it as well, but seemed to be a bit more surprised.

"Indeed you haven't, Mister Scythe," Ozpin said, standing up. "This is General and Headmaster Ironwood of Atlas Academy. He will be stationed here for protection services during the festival at the end of the year," he explained.

"Thank you, Ozpin," he said. "I've been told a great deal about you."

"I hope it's been good things, Mister Ironwood," Scythe said, sending a smirk to Ozpin. The headmaster smiled and sipped from his mug.

"Nothing but. And please, call me James."

"Well if we are going for formalities, you can call me by my name." Ironwood raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Even Ozpin leaned in a bit. "My real name is Harold Flynndinberg. You can either call me that or Scythe." He shrugged. The general nodded in response an adjusted his tie.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I call you Harold." Scythe smiled.

"Not at all, friend. Say, Oz. You got any smokes?" Ozpin's eyes widened a bit before he cleared his throat.

"I didn't know someone of your age smoked." Scythe scratched his cheek and shrugged as he stared at the white-haired man. "Is there any reason you smoked?" The blonde hummed for a second before answering.

"Personally, I just do it for the feeling. It's both strange and comforting to feel," he stared at the two. "Now, I think it's more of a stress reliever." Ozpin sighed at the answer, but didn't do anything else besides pointing to a table to the side of the room. Scythe nodded and walked to the table. He opened the small drawer and noticed the cigars and packs of cigarettes inside. He pulled one of the packs out and took a cigarette, putting it in his mouth before using the lighter in the table.

"I normally keep those for my… older guests. Many like to have one as a formality, but I guess I could spare a box for now." Scythe lit his cigarette and inhaled.

It felt different to how it used to feel when he didn't have lungs. They were filled with a wave of smoke and ash, burning them. But strangely it doesn't hurt, it actually feels warm. As he exhaled he was left with a cold feeling in his chest and an urge to cough. He also felt the urge to do it again. But alas, the addictive affects couldn't take him that easily. His mind was a _lot_ harder to crack than that. Despite this, he decided to pocket the box and finish the one he had.

"Thanks, Oz." He inhaled once more, but this time exhale through his nose. "So, why did you call me here?" he asked, walking back towards the two.

"Ah, yes. I called you here to introduce you to my colleague, James, and talk to you about your test," he answered simply.

"Are you sure? I thought we were gonna keep that secret?" Scythe asked once more, pointing to the other man in the room.

"I have already been made aware of Ozpin's decision to employ you," Ironwood stated, confusing Scythe. _I thought only Ozpin and the council knew about me._ The headmaster seemed to understand what he was thinking and quickly made to explain.

"James is a part of the Council. As both a general and headmaster, he holds two seats, making him aware of your arrival."

"Two seats, huh? Must be pretty good at his job then." He looked at Ironwood and remembered something. "Say, isn't Miss Schnee from Atlas? Why didn't she school there?" The man looked a little surprised at the question, obviously caught off guard. He recovered quickly, however.

"Miss Schnee was not interested in our style of teaching. She didn't care much for our militaristic style and applied at Beacon," he explained. He didn't look too upset by it, as he explained without changing his tone. Though, he still didn't look him in the eyes, nobody had.

Why was that?

He shrugged it off and inhaled once more. Ozpin cleared his throat as the two others directed their attention to him.

"Shall we proceed with the meeting? I do wish to get this done before the classes start."

"Of course, Ozpin," Ironwood responded.

Scythe only shrugged.

* * *

Team RWBY entered the new classroom and took some empty seats towards the front. Ruby Rose was the first to sit down, all too excited to get a new teacher to meet. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Geez, sis. Why are you so excited to have _another_ class?" Yang asked, too tired from being woken up. She hadn't gotten the best start to the day, but Ruby was certain to make it better. And what could be more fun than meeting a new teacher? Someone who was a huntsman or huntress?!

"It's just so cool to meet new people who are as trained as huntsman!" she practically exclaimed, all the while her sister's head was falling to the desk.

"It _is_ a nice change of pace to have someone and something new to see," her best friend added, backing her up.

"Just as long as we don't have to listen to Port's stories or attempt to keep pace with Oobleck, I'm gonna agree with Ruby," Blake added with a shrug.

"Yo, Blake!" someone shouted from the doorway. They all turned to face the direction the voice came from, only to see Sun walking towards them with Neptune by his side. "Didn't know you guys had this class as well."

"I don't think we were the only ones," Blake pointed out as she motioned towards the door, right as team JNPR walked in. Jaune was the first to see them and they turned to greet them.

"Hey guys! Got this class as well?" he asked to no one in particular. They all nodded, Yang thumping her head on the wooden desk.

"Wow! We're all here!" Nora exclaimed loudly, stating the obvious as well. In her excitement, she jumped Ren and almost caused him to fall over.

"Nora, please," Ren begged. "Try to calm down before the teacher comes." Nora's face turned into a fake frown as she slid down and backed off. Ren sighed.

"So who do you think our new teacher is?" Pyrrha asked, breaking the silence. Ruby jumped up excitedly.

"Ooh! I hope they have a really cool weapon." Weiss rolled her eyes at the childish statement.

"What else is new with you?" she asked sarcastically. Ruby gave her best glare, but it turned into a pout after a couple seconds. Weiss smirked in victory as the hooded girl turned to her older sister.

"Yang! Help me out here!" Yang grunted and lazily flailed an arm out.

"Now, now," a voice came out behind them, "what's the problem here?" They all turned around to face the voice.

Ruby froze.

Yang's head collided with the desk once more as she broke out laughing. Weiss' mouth opened and closed, not able to form words. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes. Nora giggled and shook in place. Pyrrha and Jaune were wide eyed, while Ren was mostly stoic, with the exception of the faint smile on his lips. Neptune and Sun were grinning.

And Scythe laughed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Took a bit to write and I know it is filled with info.**

 **Once again I would like to apologize for the delay, and I promise it won't be this long for another update. I just wanted to take a break to work on school and exams and to try to come up with a plan for the new Undertale story.**

 **But feel free to leave me a review for any suggestions, whether it be for a new story or improvements.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
